Provide a clinical trials monitoring service for certain clinical studies of investigational new agents. This service will have two components: to provide a central data management resource for both the Investigational Drug Branch (IDB), Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP), DCT, NCI, and for the clinical investigators conducting these studies; and to provide a monitoring resource to meet both Food and Drug Administration (FDA) regulatory requirements and to complement the data management objectives to be provided above.